


Una nuova estate

by tailorstales_11



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Love, M/M, PJO AU, i'm so emo for this au thanks bub!!!, leo is one of the apollo's kids, shu is one of the sons of aphrodite, soft boyfriends, their first summer as lovers what we deserve
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11
Summary: [...]Avrebbe preferito non rivederlo invece che essere costretto a tenerlo sotto un incantesimo che sapeva di non poter bloccare.Ma Leo l’aveva sorpreso anche allora, dimostrandogli che i suoi sospetti erano in realtà infondati e che le sue paure, fino a quando l’avrebbe avuto accanto, non avrebbero avuto alcun motivo di esistere.E, come sigillo della sua promessa, gli aveva regalato il sole.[...]
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Look I didn't want to be a halfblood





	Una nuova estate

**Author's Note:**

> Non potevo non aprire questa raccolta con loro perché sono proprio dolcissimi e mi piace la storyline che abbiamo pensato per questi due ;_; Spero di avere il tempo, in questi giorni, di riuscire a scrivere la parte che qui viene solamente accennata ma, per il momento, lascio qui questo pezzo dove i loro problemi sono venuti a meno e possono finalmente godersi la loro estate  
> Enjoy!!!<3

**You can find the art of this fic[here!!!](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/84011977)**

* * *

**L’** estate era sempre sia sinonimo di gioie che di attese insieme, di quel costante ritrovarsi all’ingresso del campo nella speranza che il suo viso contornato da disordinati capelli del colore del tramonto potesse comparire così in anticipo rispetto alla data pattuita.

Era come ritrovarsi ad una sorta di appuntamento, Shu che controllava con disperata ossessione l’orologio nella speranza che il tempo, e il suo arrivo, potessero calmarlo.

Mancavano ormai pochi altri in ritorno dalle proprie famiglie e Shu, impaziente, tentava in tutti i modi di imporsi un rigoroso autocontrollo incrociando le braccia al petto pur di impedirsi di non tornare a giocare con il proprio girocollo.

Era la pietra del sole che gli aveva tenuto compagnia durante i mesi invernali in cui a malapena aveva potuto scambiare con Leo qualche messaggio.

Per i semidei la tecnologia era pericolosa e, nonostante con l’avanzare degli anni il loro odore si affievolisse fino al cessare di attirare i mostri, tentare di utilizzarla troppo spesso era comunque rischioso e Shu, protetto dai confini del campo, non voleva rischiare di mettere la vita dell’altro in pericolo per un semplice capriccio.

E così aveva atteso il suo ritorno, quell’anno forse più rispetto alle precedenti a seguito della scorsa estate.

La ricordava ancora, fresca e vivida nella sua mente quasi l’avesse vissuta pochi giorni prima, i dipinti delle scene che si susseguivano nella sua mente al pari di arazzi colmi di immagini appartenenti ad una storia sempre nuova da raccontare.

Ricordava l’impresa, l’allontanamento, la sofferenza che aveva provato e che con lentezza aveva cominciato a cicatrizzarsi, in quello stesso punto all’altezza del suo cuore, cuore che Leo aveva curato con le sue mani piene di luce.

Ricordava lo sconforto che aveva provato per sé, quel disgusto misto alla paura di perdere quanto più di caro aveva trovato, dopo tanti anni di altrettanta sofferenza, al mondo.

E ricordava anche la gioia nel percepire la vita scorrere in lui dopo un periodo che pareva essere rimasto congelato nel tempo.

Si erano incontrati nel bosco delle fragole, entrambi, in quel tardo pomeriggio di fine estate e Shu rimembrava di aver desiderato la fuga. Per tutta la durata di quella conversazione i suoi pensieri si erano cristallizzati soltanto nell’azione di volersi voltare e scappare via, la figura di Leo di fronte a sé che faceva troppo male perché potesse starle troppo vicino.

Era come il sole, perfetto figlio del dio che governava l’astro; meraviglioso e benefico alla vista, ma doloroso se troppo si faceva vicino, i suoi raggi capaci di bruciare e ridurre in cenere qualsiasi cosa osasse trovarsi di fronte al loro passaggio.

E Shu aveva temuto di essere quindi rimasto scottato, le sue ferite scambiate in realtà per lividi che si era provocato già da tempo, a causa di un timore ben più grande rispetto al potere di lui.

Era la sua stessa eredità divina ad averlo bloccato, ad averlo costretto ad indietreggiare, a ferirsi, a non voler più avere a che fare con quell’animo solare il cui sorriso era sempre stato contagioso.

Avrebbe preferito non rivederlo invece che essere costretto a tenerlo sotto un incantesimo che sapeva di non poter bloccare.

Ma Leo l’aveva sorpreso anche allora, dimostrandogli che i suoi sospetti erano in realtà infondati e che le sue paure, fino a quando l’avrebbe avuto accanto, non avrebbero avuto alcun motivo di esistere.

E, come sigillo della sua promessa, gli aveva regalato il sole.

La gemma di luce risplendeva tra le sue dita mentre cercava un po’ più in là con lo sguardo, l’attesa che faceva formicolare ogni parte del suo corpo al punto da non riuscire più a mantenere alcun controllo. Chiunque non lo conoscesse abbastanza avrebbe comunque ipotizzato che avesse una ferrea presa sulle sue emozioni, ma bastava sempre un occhio più attento per accorgersi che quella visione era invece errata; lo si notava dal modo in cui rigirava la gemma tra le dita, in un gesto che si faceva via via più scomposto, le dita cariche di adrenalina, o dal modo in cui la sua postura si incrinava leggermente, il suo portamento da principe che cadeva di fronte al solo pensiero del giungere dell’altro.

Lo vide comparire qualche attimo dopo, un sorriso dolce che prese piega sulle sue labbra.

Leo stava risalendo il sentiero che portava al campo con il suo solito borsone colmo dei più svariati oggetti e regali, piccoli doni che portava sempre dal mondo dei mortali tanto il suo cuore era grande dal riuscire sempre, in quell’universo che possedeva, a trovare spazio per ognuno di loro.

Aveva in mano quello che pareva come un foglio di carta, la penna che rigorosamente non osava staccarvisi, e i suoi occhi che vagavano da una parte all’altra dei rami di quegli alberi secolari come ad attingere alla loro linfa che si trasformava in musica.

Shu l’aveva rimproverato spesso per quella sua abitudine di proseguire indisturbato su un cammino del genere, il rischio di inciampare tale dal provocargli danni piuttosto gravi al punto che era sempre solito tirarlo per un braccio via da ogni possibile pericolo.

Eppure, da un lato, quello più ingenuo ed incantato dalla sua vena artistica, Shu non poteva fare a meno di pensare a quanto fosse meraviglioso e così simile al suo, il modo in cui Leo si faceva assorbire dal mondo che lo circondava, tornando alla vita con doni di portata tale dal riuscire a mutare in meglio la realtà che lo circondava.

Era per questo motivo che si erano ritrovati, entrambi persi in un luogo in cui erano i soli capaci a decifrarne le regole e i principi, entrambi così lontani dal resto dall’essere riusciti al creare una propria lingua comune e ad intendersi.

Fu ad un certo punto che Leo si fermò in mezzo al sentiero, lo sguardo rivolto al cielo che roteò poi sulla figura del figlio di Afrodite poco più in là.

Shu gli sorrise nell’esatto momento in cui i suoi occhi di giada furono su di lui, unaluce che si dipinse in quelle iridi non appena Leo si scollegò dal suo mondo fatto di sogni e di musica.

Accadde in un attimo; Leo lasciò cadere il borsone sul terreno, foglio e penna compresi, e corse verso di lui, con Shu che gli andò incontro prendendolo tra le sue braccia.

Quel piccolo spiazzo poco lontano dall’ingresso del campo si riempì di risa alla prima, seconda, terza giravolta che Shu gli fece compiere, i capelli di Leo che si mossero insieme a quei movimenti al pari della corona di un fiore.

Rimasero incantati a guardarsi per minuti interminabili, incapaci di pronunciare alcuna parola, complice quel silenzio che univa entrambi.

Lo sguardo di Leo cadde catturato dalla luce del suo girocollo, un sorriso dolce che si dipinse sul suo volto non appena lo notò.

Shu assaporò ogni istante di quel momento, dalla soffice carezza dell’altro sul suo viso al dolce bacio che ne seguì.

Sarebbe stata la loro estate, quella che l’anno prima non aveva potuto realizzarsi. Ma Shu comprese, dallo sguardo pieno di tenerezza dell’altro specchio del suo, che era comune l’intenzione di rendere quei tre mesi da trascorrere insieme, indimenticabili.


End file.
